Promise Me
by AutumnPunkAngel
Summary: During their stay in GenSouKai, Tsuzuki makes Hisoka make him a promise... (ug, bad summary -_-) Tsuzuki/Hisoka fluffness. (Could be considered friendship...)
1. Default Chapter

I _should be studying for my Mass Comm final, but __nooooo, here I am, sitting before the computer writing more fiction. *pulls at hair* I'm going to flunk! Ah well… -_- Fic time!_

Author: Autumn

Email: autumnpunkangel@yahoo.com

Series: Yami no Matsuei

Pairing: Tsuzuki/Hisoka

Rating: PG

Warnings: Shounen ai… fluff

Disclaimers: YnM and its characters belong to Matsushita Yoko and not me *cries* But! I am playing with them, so there.

Notes: This fic takes place around volumes 10 and 11 of the manga… and during the Hana to Yume installments that occur after that… while Tsuzuki and Hisoka are in GenSouKai with the Shikigami. I've not read all the manga, or do not recall all that occurs between 5 and 9 so if there is anything off, that's why. And besides, I'm kind of rewriting happenings anyway. ^_^ Oh, this all means that there are some pretty massive spoilers for those who've not read the manga. Be warned. AND! A lot of what's said between Tsuzuki, Kijin, and Kurikara is straight from the manga, so… 

Promise Me

"Hisoka!"

"Tsuzuki-san, you mustn't!" Kijin said, grabbing the dark haired shinigami. "You'll get sucked in by the wormhole!"

"Let me go," Tsuzuki commanded, stuggling in the Shikigami's grasp. "I have… I have to save Hisoka!" _Even if he doesn't want to be saved, doesn't want to have to be saved and appear weak… even then… I promised to protect you, 'Soka. "I can't forgive myself for being __here and doing nothing!"_

Kijin gasped as his master finally broke free from his grasp, darting toward Kurikara.

"I will save Hisoka!" the purple-eyed shinigami yelled…

_"Ne, Hisoka, are you sure you're alright?"_

_"Of course, baka," the blond reassured, the dark of the night hiding his small smile._

_"Ne, Hisoka?"_

_"Hai?"___

_"Promise me something…"_

_"What?"_

_"That you'll never run off again… don't run off without me…"_

_"Baka…"_

_"Promise me, Hisoka… because you said I could stay with you and I can't do that if you get yourself killed… and then… I don't know what I'd do without you, without you to stay with…"_

_"Tsuzuki," he breathed quietly. "…hai, I promise."_

"Idiot!" Kurikara yelled back at the attacking Shinigami. With a quick turn he sent the dark haired man flying in the other direction. "Didn't you hear a word I said? _That is my __test." [1] The short Shikigami glared seriously, hands on his slim hips. "I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO INTERFERE!"_

"Test you say…? Uh… no matter how much you explain," Kijin began. "It's rather pointless without the person in question here…"

Kurikara blinked. "Ooh… he flew that far? Shall we search for him?"

---

Tsuzuki sat on a rock, rubbing the scuff on his face. It would heal momentarily, but it still hurt at the moment. "Hisoka…"

_It was late and the only light that could be seen from TenkuuKyuu was the twinkling of the stars. Hisoka sighed, leaning back against the window frame._

_"'Soka-chan?"__ Tsuzuki murmured sleepily, propping himself up on his futon. "Daijoubu desu ka?"_

_"Aa," the boy replied, still gazing at the stars._

_Suddenly, strong arms were wrapped around his shoulders and Hisoka was being pulled tightly against a well toned chest. He hadn't even heard Tsuzuki leave his pallet. _

_"I worry about you so much, Hisoka," Tsuzuki told him honestly, burying his nose in the boy's soft locks. "You're beginning to open up more, but you're still so distant…"_

_"Gomen…" the blond shinigami breathed, feeling Tsuzuki's shields lower and the older man's emotions wash over him like a warm bath. In those emotions he felt concern, care, hope… and love. An emotion he'd never felt directed toward himself._

_"Stay with me, Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered. "If I lost you…"_

_His only response was the boy turning in his arms to return the embrace._

"Tsuzuki-san!" Kijin called, flying down to his master. "Tsuzuki-san!"

"Eh? Oh, Kijin…"

Tsuzuki looked up as the two shikigami landed near him, a confused look passing over his face as Kurikara smirked to himself.

"Seems my little test is over…" the shikigami mumbled.


	2. just a replyupdate

A little notice for you guys who asked questions… first off, thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Next, the questions as to a sequel… and about Kurikara… so far, Matsushite-sensei hasn't given us a resolve… (In fact, the test has only begun ^_^ but I'm making the assumption that 'Soka-chan will succeed and beat the wormhole like the challenge is.) I'm waiting, but there hasn't even been another installment in Hana to Yume since August or so. -_- I don't REALLY want to continue this (if at all) until she tells us what happens… because it is based on that section of the manga, just with some stuff added based on some words that are said. In reply to Fiona's 'good luck', thank you, now all I can do is wait for my results. To the 'try to write longer' comment… I used to write big honking fictions… I don't know why I cannot now… I will make an effort… *bows* Thank you guys again.

Autumn


End file.
